


I'll Never Dance

by cyren2132



Category: 7th Heaven
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyren2132/pseuds/cyren2132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Simon takes "professional dater" Christine to the prom, his girlfriend is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2003, when I was young and not very good at stringing words together. This story was born from a thread at the Television Without Pity 7th Heaven forums (where we split our time mocking what the show was and mourning what it could have been) as part of the Lyric Wheel Challenge. The challenge was to be given a song and organically weave at least one lyric into the story -- so, not "and then they turned on the radio and sang along to XYZ!"
> 
> This particular story was inspired by lyrics from George Michael's "Careless Whisper." Used lyrics are italicized.

"I can't take it back!" Simon yelled before turning away from his girlfriend. The two had been arguing nonstop for the last 20 minutes.

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place!" Cecilia yelled back, just as loud and twice as shrill. "It" of course, referred to the junior prom and Simon's decision to go with Christine, the new stray the Camdens had picked up. "All my friends were there, and they saw you dancing with HER." Cecilia said through clenched teeth.

"Traditionally that is what one does at, you know, a DANCE" he said, not bothering to mask the sarcasm.

"I'm not stupid Simon, and I'm not a fool either!" she said tossing the pillow she had clutched in her hands onto the floor.

" I know you're not stupid; _I know you're not a fool_ , but you know what? It was just a dance" he said. "But, I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry I didn't just stay home in my rented tux and pout, and I promise _I'm never gonna dance again_ , so can we please just get back to our relationship," he said with a mix of anger, annoyance, and a just touch of pleading.

"What relationship?" Cecilia said with a glare. "I think it's time for you to leave."

********

As Simon walked home from Cecilia's, a million thoughts swirled through his head. 'Did we just break-up? Why's she so mad? She didn't want to go anyway. Why should I have had to miss it? Christine's a good dancer. Pretty too. Cecilia's...not a good dancer...and her head flails about in unnatural directions...but she's nice. Christine is nice. Do I really love Cecilia?'

Simon finally made it home, walked I inside, and up to his room. Upon entering, he was surprised to find Sam and David sitting on the floor. "Hi Simon!" they said in unison. "Hey guys," he answered, "Whatcha doing?

David picked up a picture frame, and held it up for Simon to see. "We're looking at Cecilia! She's byootiful!" "Yeah, she's byootiful," Sam said echoing his slightly older brother.

"Oh," Simon said, "Can I see that?" David handed it to him, and Simon immediately put it face down in his desk drawer, before sitting down on his bed. Sam and David slowly walked over to Simon. "Why'd you do that?" Yeah, why?" they asked, confusion etched clearly on their faces.

"Well," Simon said, searching for words, "I've seen Cecilia a lot today," With a small smile and mischievous glint in his eye, he picked each twin up and slung them both over his shoulders, "And I haven't seen you!" he continued as he spun circles around his room, listening to the twins laugh and giggle. It was enough to lighten anyone's mood.

The twins were heavy, and after a few minutes Simon grew tired and deposited them on his bed before dramatically collapsing in a heap on the floor. When his heart stopped pounding in his ears, he was able to hear a slight giggle coming from the doorway. When he looked up, he saw Christine waving at the twins and making silly faces. "Hi," he said, leaping up immediately. "Hi Simon" Christine said with a smile. "I heard you come in, and I wanted to thank you for last night. It meant a lot to me, and I thought I'd take you out for pizza as a thank-you." Simon felt a small smile playing at his lips. 

"Pizza sounds great," he said. The two decided that 5 o'clock sounded like a good time, and Christine continued down the hallway. As she was leaving, David tugged on Simon's sleeve. "She's byootiful too," he whispered.


End file.
